


Simple comme une délivrance

by AndersAndrew



Series: Asexual Awareness Week 2014 [4]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Relationship, Headcanon, Holding Hands, Immortality, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Fears, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Zombies Have No Sexual Desire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relation de Kieren et Simon est devenue beaucoup plus simple après qu'ils eurent réglé leurs différents. Pas de pression, pas de crainte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple comme une délivrance

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Simple comme une délivrance  
> Fandom : In the Flesh  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Romance  
> Personnages : Simon/Kieren  
> Nombre de mots : 322  
> Commentaires : écrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l'asexualité (du 26 octobre au 1er novembre) sur le thème "ship asexuel"

Leur relation était simple, maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les points sur les i. Simon ne cherchait plus à convaincre Kieren de rejoindre la cause du Prophète mort-vivant, et Kieren, quant à lui, avait cessé de se cacher derrière du maquillage et des comportements qui n'étaient pas vraiment...lui.  
Simon l'aimait pour ça. Et l'affection qu'il prodiguait à Kieren permettait aussi à ce dernier de continuer d'avancer.  
Simon avait besoin de quelqu'un en qui croire ; Kieren avait besoin de quelqu'un qui croit en lui.  
Leur relation n'était pas compliquée.  
A tel point que beaucoup de gens les confondaient avec des amis. Les gens de la campagne étaient aveugles aux petites marques de tendresse qu'ils s'adressaient l'un à l'autre.  
Ils étaient pudiques, sans pour autant en avoir honte : ils étaient tels qu'ils étaient, point barre.  
Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas trop de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'eux. Après tout, ils avaient connu bien pire.  
Leur relation était facile.  
Il n'y avait aucune pression, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Parfois, Kieren était un peu timide, parfois il prenait de surprenantes initiatives. Quoiqu'il en soit, Simon aimait ça. Il le laissait décider de quand il voulait un baiser, quand il voulais le serrer dans ses bras, quand il voulait dormir dans le même lit.  
Ils n'avaient pas peur de la proximité physique, mais elle n'était plus aussi nécessaire qu'avant. La chaleur humaine était une façon pour eux de se rassurer lorsqu'ils se sentaient mal, lorsqu'ils se sentaient paralysés par l'angoisse.  
Cependant, après leur renaissance, ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de cette entrave. Ils ne s'en étaient pas apperçu tout de suite, mais elle était bel et bien partie.  
Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans les ténèbres pour lutter contre celle-ci.  
Au contraire, ils l'embrassaient complètement, l'acceptant comme faisant à jamais partie de leur nouvelle existence. Et ils étaient heureux comme ça. Et ils étaient heureux ensemble ainsi.


End file.
